It's All New
by Victory-Starr
Summary: It's Arianna's first year of Junior High. She joins a baseball team. Gary starts dating again.
1. Chapter 1

**It's All New**

**A/N**_ Even though nobody seems interested in this story, I decided to go ahead and fix some things I thought needed fixing. Also I decided to divide this into chapters. So, if anybody reads this, could you leave a review? It would be nice to hear what people think of this... But please! Let the criticism be constructive!_

* * *

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked my friend, Jessa, a nervous smile spread across my face.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Arianna." Jessa waved and went out McGinty's front door.

Jessa Wissmann; she is my best friend. She's a month and one day older than me, being that her birthday is May 2nd. We've known each other since were both in third grade.

Tomorrow was the first day of the new school semester and we were going into junior high. We were nervous; well, at least I was. Jessa is very outgoing and even I find it hard to tell whether she's nervous about something or not.

Once Jessa had gone, I walked slowly into the office. Daddy was sitting at his desk, doing some paper work. He looked up when he heard me come in and he flashed me a smile.

"Is Jessa gone already?" He asked me, setting his pen down and leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah," I replied, nodding, "She had to go home and eat supper."

"Speaking of which," Daddy slid some papers and bills into a drawer, "How would you like to go out for pizza tonight?"

"Really?" I asked him, surprised at his offer, "The Paper doesn't have anything for you?"

"No, Arianna," He answered me, "There is absolutely nothing in the Paper that needs my attention."

"Great!" I exclaimed with delight as I jumped up from my seat on the couch, "I'm going upstairs for a minute and I'll be right back."

I could hear him laughing quietly to himself, as I took the stairs two steps at a time. Once I had reached the loft, I changed my shirt and re-fixed my hair. Then, grabbing my blue jacket from the coat rack, I ran back down the stairs.

"All ready?" Daddy asked me, when I reached the office once again.

"I'm ready." I confirmed.

"Okay, then," He said, "Let's go."

We left McGinty's and started to walk down the sidewalk. It was a bit cool outside and I was glad that I had brought my jacket. I noticed that daddy, too, was wearing his jacket.

As we walked, he whipped the Paper from his back pocket, glanced at it, and then put it back. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was very happy for this opportunity to spend time with my father, when he was free of the duties that come from receiving tomorrow's news. If only I had known that this would be the last occasion for quite some time.

When we reached the pizza parlor, daddy and I chose a table in the corner, near the window.

"Hmm," Daddy read off the menu, "How about anchovies, Arianna?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and went back to my menu. Daddy asks me about anchovies every time we get pizza and every time I tell him, 'no'. We ended up getting our usual pizza. One with "everything on it, but hold the anchovies, please".

As we ate, I informed daddy of how nervous I was about attending junior high the next day. How I wasn't quite sure if I was ready.

"You'll do fine, Arianna," He encouraged me; "It'll won't be that different from middle school. You'll see."

"I hope your right." I still had my doubts.

"Of course, I'm right," Daddy replied, swallowing a mouthful of pizza, "I went to junior high, too, you know."

I grinned and then took a bite of pizza. Maybe, he was right.

**

* * *

**

"Wake up, Arianna," I heard daddy calling, "Its time for school."

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Come on, you don't want to be late on your first day of junior high, do you?" Daddy asked me.

That did it. My eyes shot open and I was out of the bed within five seconds. I started pulling clothes from my dresser drawers.

I could hear daddy laughing softly at my speediness of getting out of bed. He was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, while reading the Paper. "Don't forget to make your bed, Arianna." He told me.

"I won't, daddy." I promised him, hurrying into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and put on one of my new school outfits. I fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and then emerged from the bathroom.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and hurriedly finished it off. I sat my bowl in the sink, then rushed off to make by bed.

"Busy day today, daddy?" I asked him, shaking out my quilt.

"Not really," He replied, taking a sip of coffee, "I've got a school bus crash on Maple Street, some guy is going to fall into Lake Michigan, and an attorney is going to be hit by a train when her car comes to a standstill on the tracks. Besides that, I'm free."

"Wait," I said, dropping my pillow on my bed, "did you say, 'Maple Street'? What bus number is that?"

"Ah, let's see…" He scanned the article, "That'd be bus #16."

"That's my bus!" I almost shouted.

"What?" Daddy exclaimed.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "That's the bus I've got to get on in fifteen minutes."

"I don't think so." Daddy said, standing up.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are not riding the bus to school, Arianna." Daddy stated firmly, "I don't want you on that bus today. I'll drive you. Get your backpack and let's go."

Obediently, I grabbed my purple and black backpack from underneath my bed and followed daddy out the door and down the stairs.

"Good morning, Gary, Arianna," Marissa greeted us as we rushed into the bar, "You two seem in quite a hurry today."

"We are," Daddy told her, grabbing the keys to the van, "I'll tell you all about it later."

As we started to hurry out the front door, Marissa called out to me. "Arianna," She called out, "Don't forget your jacket or your lunch!"

Throwing my backpack into daddy's arms, I ran upstairs and grabbed my blue jacket from its place on the coat rack. After snatching up the brown paper bag that contained my lunch, I ran back down stairs.

"Thanks, Marissa." I gave her a quick hug.

"Good luck!" She called out.

I ran out the front door and climbed into the back seat of the van. Daddy had stashed my pack in the front seat, so I put my lunch and jacket up there, also.

"What are you going to do about the bus, daddy?" I asked him curiously, as he stopped at a traffic light.

"The same thing I did thirteen years ago and the same thing I usually do at times like these." Daddy told me.

"Huh?"

"It's a long story," He said, moving the van once again, "Remind me to tell you about it some night."

I nodded. I most certainly would remind him and he knew it. I've always enjoyed listening to different stories daddy tells about some of his saves. Of course, he doesn't make himself out to be a hero when he tells them. He never does.

Daddy was heading for Maple Street. The accident was going to happen in less then ten minutes. As we drove, daddy started mumbling something about, "stupid bus drivers who talk when they're supposed to be driving".

When we finally got there, daddy jumped out of the car. What was he going to do? I jumped out of the car and went to stand beside him at the stop sign.

Then I saw it; the bus. It was coming down Maple Street and sure enough, the bus driver was looking back; talking to someone. Reaching into his pocket, daddy pulled out a green tennis ball. Then he hurled it at the window of the bus.

The bus driver looked ahead with a start when the ball hit the windshield, saw the car he was about to run into, and slammed on the brakes. That's when I realized that I had been holding my breath. I let out a sigh of relief as daddy checked the Paper. The story was gone.

"Alright," Daddy said, stuffing the Paper inside his coat, "Let's get going, Arianna. We don't want you to be late."

By the time we had reached the school, I had managed to get even more butterflies in my stomach. I unbuckled my seatbelt and took hold of my jacket, backpack, and lunch.

"You ready?" Daddy asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I gave him a nervous smile.

"It'll all turn out fine, honey," He reassured me with a hug, "Trust me."

"Thanks, daddy," I grinned, "Can I ride the bus home?"

"Yes," He said, glancing at the Paper, "You may ride the bus home, Arianna."

When I got out of the car, I saw Jessa standing off to the side of the mob of kids. I waved good bye to my father and ran over to meet her.

"Hey, Arianna," She greeted me, "You weren't on the bus this morning."

"I know," I replied, "Daddy wanted to drive me. He was coming this way anyway." Jessa doesn't know about the Paper.

"Yeah, well, you missed something exciting. Mr. Fente was about to run into someone when _Bang!_ a tennis ball hits the windshield. Mr. Fente saw the other car and both were saved. It was pretty neat."

I nodded silently, as we started up the steps to the school.

"Which way is our lockers?" I asked Jessa.

"I think they're this way." She replied, sounding very sure of herself.

Sure enough, they were. I stashed my lunch and jacket inside my locker then headed for my first class.

* * *

"Well, how's it going, Jessa?" I asked my friend at lunch time as I took a sandwich out of my lunch bag.

"Pretty well," She replied, "You?"

"Okay, I guess." I said, still unsure of what the rest of the day might bring.

"What class do you have next?" She asked me, "I've got Art."

"Lucky you," I told her, "I've got to go to Mr. Scholze's math class."

"Yuck." She wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed, "I hate math."

"No," She said, "Yuck. I think I must have got the sandwich meant for my brother."

"Which one?" I asked her. Jessa has three brothers and two sisters.

"Chris," She replied, "He loves Peanut Butter & Banana."

"So do I. Here, I've got Ham and Cheese," I held out my sandwich, "I'll trade you."

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Positive." I stated, "Take the sandwich, Jessa."

"Thanks." Jessa said as we traded sandwiches.

"No problem." I told her.

Actually, I don't quite like Peanut Butter & Banana as much as Ham & Cheese, but I figured I'd trade her anyway.

"They're putting up the list." Jessa pointed to two men hanging up a sheet of paper on a bulletin board.

"The List" is the list of all the different extra activities that you can try out for. I had been planning on soccer, since I've played that since I was six.

"What are you going to choose?" I asked Jessa.

"I thought that we could both choose baseball this year, Arianna." She suggested.

"Baseball?" I asked her, stunned, "I've never played baseball, Jessa. I don't know anything about baseball!"

"There's nothing to it," She made it sound so simple; "I'll get my brothers to help me teach you."

"I don't know…" I was still unsure.

"Your dad used to play baseball didn't he?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Good," She said, cleaning up her lunch, "I bet he can help you out, too. Come on; let's go see when the try-outs are."

She led me over to the list and we, among other kids, read the dates and times.

"Try-outs are Friday at 4:15 PM." She read out loud, "Good, that'll give us all week to practice."

"I still don't know, Jessa. I'll have to think about it." I told her.

"You do that," She approved, "Hey, do you think your dad would mind if I came by after school? We could do our homework together."

"No, he won't mind," I informed her, "You can get off the bus at my place."

* * *

"Come on, Hobson," The bus driver pulled to a stop, "This is your stop."

I stood up and Jessa follow me off the bus. I was glad to get off it. It made me a little nervous with Mr. Fente driving the bus. After all, he nearly crashed earlier that morning.

Jessa trailed behind me, as I opened the heavy McGinty's door and walked inside. I saw Marissa sitting at the bar and I walked over to her.

"Hi, Marissa," We greeted her.

"Hey, Arianna, Jessa," She smiled, "How was the first day of junior high?"

"Pretty good," I replied, "Uh, Marissa, do you know where daddy is?"

"I do believe he's in the office, finally signing some papers I've been harassing him about all week." Marissa informed me.

"Thanks, Marissa," I thanked her, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Jessa and I walked into the office, and like Marissa had said, my father was hard at work, signing papers.

"Hi, daddy," I said.

"Arianna," He stood up and gave me a hug, "How was it?"

"Not bad," I replied, "Daddy, do you mind if Jessa and I do our homework together?"

"Not at all," He said, heading towards the door, "Just make sure you're doing your homework. I don't want to find you two in here playing and talking."

"Yes, sir," I replied, solemnly, "No playing."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Hobson," Jessa saluted, "We won't let you down, sir."

"Alright, then, I'll see you two later." He left the office, closing the door behind him.

I sat down at daddy's desk and Jessa took Marissa's. I pulled out my least favorite kind of homework; math. Jessa pulled out her favorite; history.

"Why don't you do your favorite subject first, Arianna?" She asked me, "You know, for as long as I've known you, you always do your favorite subjects last. Why?"

"Because," I told her, "Because if I do my least favorite first, like math, then I get it out of the way sooner."

"There are some things I will never understand about you, Arianna Hobson," Jessa shook her head in amazement, "For instance; you gave Butch Sterling a nickel he needed for lunch last year, you like salsa on your scrambled eggs, and you trade a Ham & Cheese sandwich for a PBB – I know you don't like banana on your sandwiches all that much."

I grinned, "You don't like salsa on your eggs?"

"No!"

"What's wrong with giving somebody a nickel for lunch? You still remember that?" I asked, sharpening my pencil. I had forgotten about the entire thing.

"Nothing's wrong with it," She assured me, "But you gave it to Butch Sterling and he didn't even ask for it. He was the school bully!"

"I couldn't let him go without lunch, could I?" I reasoned.

"Like I said before," She shook her head again in disbelief, "There are some things that I will _never_ understand about you."

I groaned and started to tackle my math homework. I hate math. I always have. Jessa hates it, too and it always comes last on her homework list.

We had been working silently for about fifteen minutes when Jessa brought up another subject. "I love baseball." She said plainly.

"What?" I asked her looking up from my papers.

"Baseball;" She stated, twirling her pencil around her finger, "I like it."

"Good for you," I clapped sarcastically, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Will you please play baseball this year, Arianna? Please?" She begged me.

"I said I would think about it." I reminded her.

"That's not good enough," She pouted, "I want you to say, 'yes'."

Suddenly, daddy poked head in the room. "Hey, I said no talking." He reminded us.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Mr. Hobson?" Jessa asked.

"Do you need something, Jessa?" He asked my friend, kindly, stepping into the room.

"Um, sort of," She said, "Mr. Hobson, can you convince Arianna to play baseball this year?" She asked slyly.

"I don't know…" He replied, his mud-green eyes twinkling with mischief, "Arianna's hard headed and stubborn. It might take quite a bit of convincing."

I groaned. Now, they were both against me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's daddy, Marissa?" I asked the blind woman, even though I thought I knew the answer.

"He didn't tell me where, Arianna," She replied, "He just said he had something to do this evening."

"Oh." I replied.

It was about six o'clock Thursday evening. I had yet to decide whether I'd try out for baseball. I was getting worried about my father. This was the third night this week that he had missed supper. He would leave around five o'clock and not get back 'till seven.

Suddenly, I had a thought. Though, I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. I decided to ask Marissa.

"You don't think he's been going out to dinner with somebody, do you, Marissa?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Arianna," Marissa shrugged, "I don't think Gary's been on that many dates since your mother passed away."

He hadn't. I knew that. He had probably been on about three different dates in the past twelve years. He still missed my mother a lot. I could tell.

Oh, well. I guess I'd have to ask him.

* * *

It was Friday and I was sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the baseball coach to call my name. Yes, between Jessa and my father, I had been convinced to try out. I had been practicing every day after school with Jessa and her brothers."Arianna Hobson, your next." He finally called me up.

Uneasily, I got up and picked up a helmet and a bat. I looked around; there were about 20 other kids there besides me and Jessa.

Amazingly, I did well at the try outs and felt pretty sure of myself that I would end up on the team.

As I walked the five blocks home, I thought about my father. I hadn't had supper with him since Monday night and I had come to the conclusion that he was dating somebody. I didn't like it either. I knew I was being selfish, but I had had daddy to myself for the past twelve years and this was a sudden change.

I knew that I should be happy for him, but I couldn't bring myself to like the idea of having to share daddy with anything, besides the Paper. I probably wouldn't mind so much if he would at least have supper with me.

When I reached the front of McGinty's the first thing I noticed was a fancy, red car parked up front. My heart sank. That car could have belonged to anybody, but I had my suspicions that it belonged to someone I wouldn't like.

I shifted the weight of my backpack on my shoulder and walked inside. I didn't see them at first, but after I looked more closely, I could see daddy sitting at the bar, talking to a woman.

He looked happy; talking and laughing with the woman. I don't think that I've seen him that happy in quite some time. I felt bad for my earlier thoughts. I decided that I would at least give the lady a chance.

Suddenly, daddy stood up and pointed at me. He and the woman got up and walked over to me.

She was of medium height, her light-blonde hair was wavy around her face, she had a good complexion, and her eyes; her eyes were a cold blue. She didn't look trustworthy to me and my thoughts about giving her a chance vanished.

Suddenly, I was ashamed of my appearance. I had on blue jeans (they were covered with clay), a purple sweatshirt, and clay-covered, tennis shoes. My hair was a bit messy and I had a tiny bit of clay smeared across my cheek; all from playing baseball earlier.

"You must be Arianna," the woman crooned in a bitter-sweet voice, "I'm Clarice Sullivan. Your father, Gary, he's told me so much about you, dear."

"Oh, really," I replied with mock courtesy, looking straight at daddy, "That's funny. I haven't heard anything about you."

Daddy cleared his throat, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, I, um, I, I meant to, to, but I guess I, well, uh…"

"That's quite all right, darling," Clarice interrupted daddy, "It doesn't really matter now. Come now, dear, why don't you come sit with your father and I? We can have a nice little chat and you and I can get to know each other."

Hesitantly, I looked from Clarice to daddy, then back at Clarice again. "Would you excuse me for a few minutes… please?" I asked softly.

"Of course, darling," Clarice said with that annoying, cool, bitter-sweet voice, "But, please hurry back. I look forward to talking with you."

I flashed her a weak smile, then headed for the office. Glancing back, I noticed that daddy had stood up to come after me. I'm sure he knew how I felt about the whole situation, but Clarice grabbed him by his arm and pulled him down to sit beside her.

I couldn't take it anymore. I scurried to the office. Closing the door behind me, I let out a shaky breath and allowed myself to slide to the floor. I didn't notice Marissa sitting at her desk, "watching" me.

I had tried; tried to let myself like her, but Clarice was not right for my father. And she didn't like me either. Even I could tell that right away. Besides, she was taking daddy away from me. He must have been having dinner with her the past few nights. Not fair!

Sure, she was pretty. I'll give her that much. And she acted nice, but that was just it. She _acted_ nice. Even if she does like daddy, she doesn't like me.

I wiped away a tear that had managed to slip down my cheek. Daddy had been spending all his time with Clarice lately. He hadn't spent hardly any time with me. It was the Paper and Clarice. It looked like Clarice was taking my place.

"_You're being self-centered and selfish," _A voice in my head condemned me,_ "Can't you see how happy your father has been these past few days?"_

Yes, I could see how happy he's been. He's been very happy, but that's all because of Clarice. And I wasn't really angry at my father. It was Clarice that I was angry with. A sob escaped my throat as another tear ran down my cheek.

"Arianna, what's the matter?" Marissa asked me.

I looked up with a start. How long had she been there?

"Are you sick, Arianna?" She inquired.

"N-no," I stammered, "No, Marissa. I, I'm fine. Th-thank you."

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine." She pointed out, concerned.

"Oh, y-yes," I lied, "I, I feel fine. I think I'll just g-go upstairs for a l-little while. I'll see y-you later."

Marissa didn't believe me and I knew it. As I left the room, I heard her get up and head for the bar. She was going to tell daddy about her concerns for me. How she would do it with Clarice sitting there? I don't know.

When I reached the loft, I immediately went to daddy's bed and sat down. Why didn't he tell me? I deserve to know, don't I? As I lay on daddy's bed, thoughts like that were running through my head. When did he meet her? Where?

After only a few minutes, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs; daddy's footsteps. Opening the loft door, daddy spotted me lying on his bed, my head propped up on the headboard. He came over and sat down beside me.

"Arianna?" He tried.

I didn't say anything. I didn't really feel like talking.

"Arianna, can we talk?" He asked me again. I could hear the desperation in his voice and I nodded reluctantly.

"About Clarice…" He started.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and daddy gave me a disapproving look.

"Stop it, Arianna," He scolded me gently, "Why are you acting like this? You never act this way."

"I don't like her." I plainly said.

"You don't like Clarice?" He asked me, surprised.

I shook my head strongly, "You like her a lot, don't you? She's really important to you, isn't she?"

"Why don't you like her?" He didn't answer my questions.

I just shrugged. How was I supposed to tell him that I thought he was spending too much time with Clarice? How was I supposed to tell him how selfish I was being?

"Listen, Arianna," He sighed, running his fingers through his thick, dark hair, "I'm really very sorry. I should've told you about Clarice a long time ago. You deserve to know. And honestly, I thought I did tell you," he paused for breath, "I'm sorry this was such a shock to you, honey. Do you think that maybe you could forgive me? Please?" I could see it in his mud-green eyes: the desperate search for forgiveness, the need for me to not be angry with him.

I smiled through the small pool of tears that had been threatening to spill over. I thrust myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and he held me in a secure embrace.

"It's okay, daddy," I whispered against his neck, "I'm not mad at you. I love you, daddy."

"I love you Ari," He pulled me away from him and our eyes met in a steady gaze, "And I want you to know something; no matter who might ever come along, no matter what happens; they could _never_ take your place. You're the most important part of my entire life. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He pulled me into another hug and I smelled the familiar scent of cinnamon and Old Spice. I felt warm and safe.

Daddy buried his nose in my hair and sniffed, "Your hair smells like cotton candy." He mumbled against my hair.

I giggled at his remark.

"Well, aren't you two a cozy sight?" A voice commented.

Daddy and I looked up at the door. Clarice was standing in the doorway. I released my hold on daddy and he stood up.

"Clarice," He said, "I was coming back down."

"Oh, I know, Gary," She shrugged, "But I thought I'd better remind you that we have to leave in twenty minutes if we're going to be on time tonight."

"On time?" I inquired curiously.

"Yes, dear," Clarice replied walking into the room, "Your father and I are going to see a movie tonight… together."

"Oh." I replied. I noticed how she emphasized the word _together_.

"Sorry, Arianna," Daddy apologized, "I meant to tell you about tonight."

"That's okay, daddy," I said. I gave him a quick hug and forced myself to smile, "Have a good time, alright?"

I left the loft and walked downstairs into the office. Marissa was, once again, sitting at her desk.

"Hi, Arianna," She greeted me.

"How do you do that?" I asked her. She could always seem to tell who it was that walked into the room.

"Do what?"

"Never mind." I brushed it off.

"How're you feeling, Arianna?" She asked me.

"Feeling?" I tried to catch on to what she was asking.

"Yes, you seemed upset a little while back." She reminded me.

"Oh, that," I said, "I'm fine now. Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled and sat a stack of papers off to the side.

"No. I mean, thank you… for everything, Marissa." I said softly.

Marissa smiled, "You're a special girl, Arianna."

I both beamed and blushed at her compliment.

"Where's Gary?" Marissa asked me.

My smile faded, "He and Clarice are going to a movie tonight… together."

"Arianna?" She started.

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel about this?" She asked me, "About Clarice?"

I sighed and sat down on the couch, "I don't know, Marissa, daddy's been awful happy lately and I'm glad for him. I really am. I know he misses my mother a lot."

"Yes, he does." Marissa nodded.

"But, I miss daddy, Marissa." I told her.

"What are you talking about, Arianna?" Marissa asked me. She was very confused.

"Daddy's been spending all his time with Clarice, Marissa," I explained, spilling my feelings, "He, he doesn't seem to have time for me anymore. He's been gone every night the past few days. I, I guess I'm being selfish, but I can't help it. Even before, the Paper didn't keep him away this much."

Marissa came over and sat down on the couch beside me, "It's alright to feel this way, Arianna. It's totally understandable." She assured me.

"No, it's not," I shook my head, "I'm being selfish."

"You're used to having Gary to yourself all the time, Arianna," She explained, "It's always been that way. There has never been anyone else to share that time with. This has been a big change and adjustment for you, so it's perfectly understandable."

"Maybe," I sighed.

**

* * *

**

"Here it comes!" I ran back and caught the baseball with my gloved, right hand. It was Saturday and I was practicing baseball with Jessa and her brothers; Michael, age 14, Chris, age 10, and Spencer was 8. Jessa has two sisters, too; Amie and Stephanie. Amie is 16 and doesn't like to play such things and Stephanie is five and too young.

Yesterday was the baseball tryouts and I thought that I had done pretty well; for a beginner, anyway. We wouldn't find out who made the team until Monday, but in the mean time, the boys helped us practice, just as they had been doing all week.

"You caught it, Arianna!" Jessa exclaimed happily, "You caught it!"

"You're definitely getting better, Arianna." Chris patted me on the back.

"Thanks," I tossed the ball to Spencer, "You know I'm glad you convinced me to play baseball. It's almost as much fun as soccer."

"Hey," Jessa joked, "What are friends for? I always know best, don't I, Arianna?"

"You wish." I grinned.

"We'd better head for home, guys," Michael announced, looking at his watch, "Mom's going to want us home for supper pretty soon."

So, we packed up our gear and headed for home. The Wissmann's going their way and me going my own way. Sometimes I envy Jessa because she's got a bunch of siblings. I always have fun when I go to her house. There's always somebody to play with.

Then, I try to imagine my life without daddy, or without Marissa, and I can't do it. No, I would never have my life any other way.

I walked into McGinty's and sat my backpack behind the bar. Then I went and poured myself a glass of ice water. Despite the fact that it was a bit cool outside, I was hot and sweaty from playing ball with the Wissmann's.

I saw daddy talking to Marissa and sighed with relief. Clarice was no where to be seen; for once.

I finished the last of my water and walked over to daddy and Marissa. Marissa was informing him of the fact that two of the employees had called in sick that day.

"What's the matter, daddy?" I asked, stopping beside my father.

"Matt and Tina both called in sick this morning, Arianna," Daddy sighed wearily, "And we're really busy today."

I thought for a moment, and then got an idea, "I'll help." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah," I replied, already going to the bar and getting a waitress' apron, "I can take orders for you."

"Thanks honey," Daddy gave me a quick hug, "Now, I think that I'd better start mixing the drinks."

"This ought to be interesting." Marissa commented, as I tied the apron around my waist.

I grabbed a notebook, two pencils, and a bunch of straws, and I put them in my apron pockets.

I went to my first table, smiled, and asked, "May I take your order please?"

"Yeah," The man said, rubbing his chin, "Do ya have any sandwiches? I just want a sandwich."

"Yes, sir," I replied, jotting down his order, "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it." He stated.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

About ten minutes later, I brought the man his order.

"You're kind of young to have a job, aren'cha, darlin'?" He asked me curiously.

"This is my father's place," I told him, "I'm helping today."

"Oh, well, ya do a good job, little lady," He told me, grinning, "Thank ye."

I grinned and went back to work. He was a pretty nice customer, but he wasn't from Chicago. I could tell. He was in his late-sixties and his dark hair was now mostly gray.

A few minutes later, I brought the man his check. He had finished his sandwich and was relaxing in his chair.

"Thanks," He said, "Say; what's ya name, darlin'?"

"Arianna."

"George Gunter," He held out his hand and I shook it, "You're a swell waitress, Arianna. I might be requesting my service from ye more often."

"Thank you, Mr. Gunter." I replied.

"Here," He held out two dollars, "Take this here money, darlin,"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Mr. Gunter." I protested, taking a step back.

"I want to," He said, "Here, take the money and buy ye-self somethin' nice."

"Thank you." I said, accepting the money.

"Ye's very welcome, darlin'." He said.

I watched as he paid his bill and left. I wondered how often he had come in before. He seemed like a pretty nice guy and I hoped he would come in again sometime.

As I continued to take orders, I saw the red car pull up; Clarice Sullivan. I rolled my eyes and let out a deep breath. Here we go again.

I saw Clarice get out of her car and head for inside. She came into the bar and headed for daddy. Taking off my apron, I picked up my baseball and took that chance to run outside. I was going to try to learn more about her.

I noticed that she had left her car doors locked, but her windows were down; besides, this was the kind of car where the roof comes off. Pleased with my discovery, I looked around. Nobody was looking, so I climbed into her car.

The car smelled terrible; like too much perfume. Ignoring the smell, I began to look around for something that would tell me a little more about Clarice. I didn't find much at first; only two CDs, a pack of sugar-free gum, a hair brush, perfume, and a bottle of drinking water. But, I finally found something that made everything crystal-clear; a business card.

_**Clarice A. Sullivan  
**__**Attorney at Law**_

That explained it all; everything I wanted to know… for now, anyway. The card had her phone number on it, so I stuck it in my jeans pocket. Climbing into the backseat, I continued my search. I realized that Clarice is an orderly person. There was no trash on the floor or anything.

Suddenly, I heard the McGinty's door open and Clarice and daddy's voices coming near the car. I was busted.

I heard Clarice clear her throat then say, "Um, Arianna, darling, do you mind telling me what you're doing on the floor of my car?"

I looked up into the faces of daddy and Clarice. Clarice looked a bit annoyed and daddy, well, I couldn't tell if he was disappointed in me or not. His head was cocked to the left and, well, looked confused mostly.

"What are you doing, Arianna?" Daddy asked me.

"I, um, well, I, I, you see, my ball," I held up the ball I had brought in the car with me, "I was playing with it, and I, I dropped it in th-the window by m-mistake."

"Well, you've found it, so why don't you come on out now, Arianna?" Clarice opened the car door and I climbed out of the vehicle.

"Thank you," Clarice said, and then gave daddy a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later." Then she got in her car and left.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and reluctantly turned around. I looked upward into daddy's face and knew what was coming.

"Arianna…" He began.

"Yes, sir," I looked down at my dirty tennis shoes.

"Arianna, what were you doing in Clarice's car?" He asked me, his arms crossed across his chest.

"You already asked me that." I tried to avoid the answer.

"And I'm asking you again," He wasn't going to let this go, "What were you doing in the car?"

"My baseball?" I tried, holding up my ball, even though I knew that it wouldn't work.

He shook his head, "Uh-uh."

"Well, I guess, I was looking for… for things." I finally gave in.

"Things? What kind of things, Arianna?" He asked me.

"You know…" I paused, "Information; things about Clarice."

"Honey," He asked me, clearly exasperated, "What in the world gave you the idea to snoop around in someone's car without their permission?"

I just shrugged because I didn't really have answer for that. Daddy rarely gets very irritated when he scolds me. I guess I must have chosen a bad day to go through somebody's car.

"I don't know, daddy," I explained, "But, I wanted to learn more about Clarice. I don't know anything about her." I met his gaze.

"You're partly right, Arianna," Daddy sighed, "Why don't we go for a walk, okay?"

We started to walk down the sidewalk and I could tell that daddy was thinking about something. I knew, though, that if I remained quiet, he would speak in his own time.

"Clarice is an attorney," Daddy finally began and I fingered the business card in my pocket, "I met her when I kept her from getting hit by a train on Monday. She's never been married before, moved to Chicago from California two years ago. She's got an older brother in Florida, and…" Daddy went on to name a number of other things.

"You don't have plans for tomorrow night, do you?" Daddy asked me. We were at the park now, sitting on a bench.

"No," I replied, "Why?"

"Because," He explained, "Clarice would like for us three to go out to dinner tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

"Uh, great," I lied. I had been hoping that it would be just me and daddy the next night, but at least that meant we had tonight to ourselves, "That sounds great."

"Good. Hey," Daddy motioned towards my ball, "Why don't you run out there a ways and I'll throw this to you."

I grinned and ran out in the grass. Daddy stood up, threw the ball to me, and to my surprise, I caught it. I was improving.

"Good catch!" he called out, grinning like a school boy.

We tossed a couple more balls back and forth, and then decided to call it quits for supper. I had some preparing to do because I had to spend an evening with Clarice the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got it right. I had been trying to get my hair right for the past fifteen minutes. It was Sunday night and daddy and I were fixing to leave and meet Clarice at some fancy restaurant.

"You ready?" Daddy asked me, as I came out of the bathroom.

"Yep." I confirmed.

We left McGinty's and headed down to the restaurant, which was about twenty minutes away. I told myself that I was at least getting twenty minutes alone with my father before Clarice took over.

"Gary, Arianna," Clarice said, when we got to the restaurant, "Don't you two look nice? Please, sit down."

We sat and spent the night talking. For some reason, I don't think Clarice _really_ enjoyed talking to me, even though she said she did, as we were leaving.

And of course, she told daddy and me that she couldn't wait to see us again. I think she really meant that for daddy. Not me.

* * *

Time went on much like it had been going the past week. Jessa and I, both, made the baseball team and had practices everyday after school. I was glad for that because I wouldn't have to spend time at McGinty's watching Clarice and daddy. The Wissmann boys helped Jessa and I practice every Saturday, which really helped.

I became better friends with George Gunter and he came by the bar about twice a week for a sandwich and a drink. We would talk and he told me some neat stories.

One Wednesday, 4 ½ weeks since school started, I walked into McGinty's after practicing ball at school. I went into the office to find daddy because I wanted to tell him that our first game was this Saturday morning. I opened the door and Clarice was talking on the telephone. Daddy was no where in sight and she had her back turned towards the door, so she didn't see me standing there… eavesdropping.

"Yes, mother," She said, "It's going wonderful. Yes, I've managed to work around her so far. She's a spoiled little child though. No, she hasn't said anything to make me think that, but she wants her father all to herself. I can tell that by watching her.

"She's had him to herself for twelve years now and that's the way she wants to keep it. Well, I have got a little surprise for her. I'm going to get her sent to a year-round boarding school in California. I won't have to put up with her to any further extent."

That did it. I shut the door and went to sit at the bar. A boarding school? In California? Away from daddy year-round? I wouldn't be able to live with that. Since when did she have any say in what happened to me? She's not my mother… That's when I had a horrible thought.

Was daddy going to marry this woman? I didn't know for sure, but I did know that if I didn't do something… fast, then I might end up in some lousy school on the other side of the country.

I ran into the kitchen where I found Marissa instructing the cooks. I finally cornered her and somehow she knew that something was wrong.

"Arianna, what's the matter?" She asked me. She sounded worried.

"Marissa, is daddy going to marry Clarice?" I inquired, anxiously, panicked.

"Marry Clarice?" Marissa gave a chuckle, "Arianna Hobson, where did you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "So, they're not getting married?"

"Arianna, if they were, then I think that Gary would talk to you about marrying her even before he talked to Clarice herself."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Marissa," I agreed, sighing with relief, "I guess I just jumped to conclusions."

"That's alright, Arianna. I can see that you might be worried."

"By the way, Marissa," I changed the subject, "We've got our first game this Saturday morning at ten o'clock. Can you be there?"

"I'll tell Emmett and Lainey and we'll be there to root you on. I promise." Marissa smiled.

**

* * *

**

I pulled my ponytail through the back of my baseball cap and smiled. It was Saturday morning and I was excited. I was wearing my new blue and white uniform, complete with the hat.Daddy had left earlier this morning to make a few saves, but he was going to be at the game. George Gunter said that he would be at the game, too. I had found out that he really enjoyed baseball.

Jessa and I had decided to meet at the park where we were playing a half hour early. I grabbed my water bottle from the refrigerator, stuffed it in my backpack, and ran out of McGinty's.

Climbing onto my blue bicycle, I headed for the park. I hoped that the game would go smoothly. Jessa was our #1 pitcher. If anyone could win the game for us, she could. I had learned that I was pretty good when it came to batting and I could hit some balls way out there.

About ten minutes later, I reached the park. Jessa was already there. She was throwing the ball up in the air, trying to catch it.

I parked my bike next to the fence, grabbed my backpack, and ran out to meet her. Sliding my mitt onto my right hand, I waved at her.

"Hey, Jessa," I said, "You haven't been waiting for me, have you?"

"No, I only got here a few minutes ago." She assured me.

Jessa was also wearing her uniform and her black, curly hair was pulled back behind her head. She picked up a bat and jogged out to home plate.

As we practiced, I relayed everything that had been happening with Clarice over to Jessa. We had been discussing that lately, trying to figure out what to do about her.

"Did I tell you what I heard her say on the phone?" I asked as I caught the ball she threw to me.

"I don't think so," She said, "What?"

"She was talking to her mother and she mentioned that she was going to get me sent off to a school in California; year-round." I added, throwing the ball to Jessa.

"Oh no," She gasped, "You don't think it'll work, do you? I mean, California; that's a really long way from here."

"No, I'm not worried about that," I guaranteed her, "Daddy most likely wouldn't send me off by myself to the other side of the country, even if I _wanted_ to go. It's the fact that she seems to think she's gaining control and I'm beginning to think she's right."

"Does Clarice _really_ like your dad?" Jessa asked me, picking up the ball she dropped.

"It's hard to tell," I shrugged, "I mean, she acts like she likes him and all, and truthfully, I think she really does, but she doesn't like me. That's the problem. I don't think she's really a 'kid-person'. I guess she doesn't realize that if she's got daddy, I'm part of the package."

"We have to let your dad see what's going on here." Jessa stated.

"Without hurting anybody's feelings." I added.

"So, do you have a plan?"

"Complete with daily alibi." I smiled.

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Jessa!" I cried, "Strike him out!"

We were playing against the _Bearcats_ and their team was up at bat. I was playing at second base and Jessa was pitching. Our team, the _Hurricanes_, was winning the game so far; 7 to 5.

I glanced at the bleachers. Daddy was there and so was George Gunter. Marissa, Emmett, and Lainey were there, too. I'm sure that if it weren't for the fact that she might actually get dirty, Clarice would be there, too. I hadn't invited her this time, but I _definitely_ would next time.

The whole Wissmann clan was there, too. From Jessa's mom and dad, to her youngest sibling, Stephanie. Even Jessa's grandma was there. Between the people there to watch me and the people there to watch Jessa, they almost took up all the seats.

I was suddenly brought back to reality when the batter hit the ball with a _SMACK!_ It was coming my way, through the air. I ran underneath it and it landed firmly in my glove. The crowd cheered and I swelled with pride. I gave Jessa a high-five as the teams switched places in the game.

By the time the game was over, I was tired and sweaty. We won, 11 to 8, and the taste of victory was sweet.

I ran over to daddy and he gave me a hug, "Way to go, Arianna!" He exclaimed, "You did great!"

"Where'd you learn to play like that, girl?" Emmett asked me, grinning.

"You played wonderfully, Arianna." Marissa said.

"I want to play baseball, too, Arianna," Lainey announced, "Can you teach me, _please_?"

Elaine, or Lainey, was eight years old. She would be nine in November.

"Sure, Lainey," I sat my hat on top of her head, "We'll play sometime."

"Ye played right fine there, little lady," George shook my hand, "Maybe we'll be seein' ya in the playoffs."

"Thank you." I beamed.

I glanced over at Jessa. She, too, was being smothered by friends and family. They were congratulating her on her first game of the season.

"What do you say we go home and celebrate?" Daddy suggested.

"Sounds great," Marissa agreed, "I happen to know that there's some Chocolate Chip ice cream in the freezer."

We all agreed that ice cream sounded good, loaded my bike in the back of the van and left. Marissa, Emmett, and Lainey followed in their car, while George followed in his pickup truck.

"Daddy?" I took a sip of my orange soda on the ride home.

"Mmm?"

"Daddy, do you really like Clarice?" I asked him.

"Well, Ari, that would depend on what you meant by that." He replied me while taking a corner.

"I mean, do you like Clarice as in the "getting married" kind of like?" I asked him, while I still had the guts to do so.

"Married?" Daddy exclaimed, surprised, "Arianna, honey, where did you get that impression?"

"It just seems like you've been spending a lot of time with Clarice lately," I explained to him, "and I thought that maybe…"

"Arianna, we haven't even brought up the word 'marriage'." Daddy interrupted me.

"You haven't?" I asked him surprised.

"No, we've only known each other for a month and a half," Daddy reminded me, "Why should we discuss marriage so soon?"

I sighed with relief.

"Arianna, is something bothering you… about Clarice, maybe?" He asked, glancing back at me for a moment.

"It's just that, well, I don't think she likes me very much." I admitted.

"She hardly knows you, honey," Daddy reassured me, "Give her a chance to get to know you better."

I sighed once more and thumped my head against the back of my seat. Get to know me better? I didn't think Clarice wanted that.


	4. Chapter 4

As I lay in bed Tuesday night, I smiled to myself. I had put my plan into action earlier that day. I decided that the only way daddy would see how much Clarice hated me, was if I spent a lot of time with the two when they were together. So, as daddy and Clarice talked, I sat and joined in their conversation; after school, that is.

Suddenly, I had a great idea. I jumped out of my bed and ran for daddy's nightstand, tripping over the sheets that were still tangled around my legs.

It was ten o'clock at night. Daddy was downstairs, helping in McGinty's. I was supposed to be sleeping, but for some reason, could not do so.

I opened the nightstand drawer and finally found what I was looking for; daddy's address book. I opened it to the "S" pages, and found Clarice's name. Quickly, I copied down her address. I might need it later.

I heard daddy's footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly stashed the book and pen back in its drawer. I ran quickly back to my own bed and jumped in.

Daddy walked into the room, wearing jeans and a red plaid shirt. He saw me lying awake, and smiled knowingly. That's when I noticed that I had forgotten to turn off my lamp. Guilty…

"Arianna…" Daddy started, "Why aren't you asleep?"

I shrugged, "I just can't get to sleep is all."

He walked over to me and sat down on the edge of my bed, "How was practice today?"

"Good, we've got a game on Wednesday night. Can you come?" I asked him, hopefully.

"If the Paper permits." He promised.

I smiled.

"Now, Arianna, you have really got to get some sleep," He tucked me in, "or you're going to be too tired for school in the morning." He told me, standing up.

"Alright, daddy," I sighed, "Good night."

"Good night, honey." He kissed me on the forehead, and then switched off my lamp. Within only a few minutes, I was fast asleep.

**

* * *

**

"This is it;" I stated, climbing off of my bike, "1368 21st Street. This is her house, Jessa."

"Wow…" Jessa said in awe. The house was huge; two stories, plus an attic.

It was Thursday and Jessa and I had spent a half hour looking for Clarice's house. I don't know for sure _why_ exactly, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

We had had our baseball game the evening before. Clarice came and hated it. We won, though; 10 to 9.

I stashed my bike in the hedges and crept up to the house. Clarice's car was in the driveway. I motioned for Jessa to come over to me.

"Go look out back," I whispered, "Maybe, she's in the garden?"

"Clarice?" Jessa asked, doubtfully.

"Just do it." I told her, rolling my eyes.

Jessa did as I asked her and was back within a few seconds. "She's out back, lying by the pool in a lawn chair." She informed me.

"Great." I tried the door knob. To my good fortune, it was unlocked and I stepped inside.

Jessa followed me, closing the door behind her. Clarice's house, like her car, was very clean. I was suddenly self-conscious of my dirty tennis shoes on the clean, soft plush, carpet. Jessa didn't seem to mind, though. She just continued to look around in awe.

"Where do we start, Arianna?" Jessa asked me.

"Hmmm," I thought aloud, "Why don't we start in the study."

"What are we looking for?" Jessa asked me as we headed for the office.

That stopped me dead in my tracks. What _were_ we looking for, anyway? We're looking for anything that will tell us about Clarice. That's what I told myself _and_ Jessa.

We must have been searching through the office for about ten minutes, when Jessa finally exclaimed in joy; "I've got it, Arianna! I've got it!"

"Got what? What'd you find?" I asked her, rushing to my friend's side.

"Look, look at this." She showed me a photo album.

That's when I heard the back door open. I peeked out the office door. There she was; it was Clarice and she was heading for the kitchen.

"Quick," I whispered, motioning with my hand feverishly, "Put it up! She came back inside!"

Jessa immediately put the album where she had found it. Then, I nearly jumped out of my shoes when the phone on the desk rang.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I could hear Clarice saying angrily.

"Jessa! Where do we hide?" I asked franticly.

"Under the desk!" She replied.

Quickly, we dove underneath the large piece of furniture; and not a moment too soon. Clarice walked into the room, stood right by the desk, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.

"Oh, _hello_, Jean, how are you?" Clarice cooed into the phone, "I'm _so_ glad you called…"

Clarice sat down in her desk chair and continued to speak into the phone. _Now_, how were we supposed to get out of there?

* * *

I was sitting in the movie theatre with daddy and Clarice. The movie we were watching was B-o-r-i-n-g; boring with a capital "B". But, I had been invited to come with them and according to my plan, I had to.

I don't think that daddy was enjoying it either. Clarice had chosen the movie. But, I acted as if I was enjoying it.

After fifteen minutes of terrifying waiting, Jessa and I had managed to escape from underneath the desk the day before. I vowed not to do something like that again for a _long_ time.

We finally left the uninteresting show and headed for home.

"Clarice, I have a game tomorrow morning. Would you like to come?" I asked her.

"Uh, yes, well, maybe, Arianna, darling, but I might be a bit busy. We'll see." She said, "Um, I had an idea, Arianna."

"What?" I asked her.

"How would you like to attend a boarding school?" She proposed.

Daddy looked shocked at the idea and I smiled. I had known that this was coming eventually…

"I don't think so, Clarice," I told her, "I don't think I could bear to be away from home so long. Thanks, anyway."

"Are you sure, dear? There's one in California that is absolutely marvelous." She tried again.

"I don't think that I'd want my daughter all the way on the other side of the country by herself, Clarice," Daddy informed her, putting his arm around my shoulders and giving me a squeeze, "She's only twelve."

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, let me know." She ended that subject of conversation.

I had known all along that daddy wouldn't send me to a boarding school. I hadn't been worried about that. I listened as Clarice and daddy talked. I don't know what my father saw in Clarice. She, like the movie, was extremely unexciting. She really wasn't the "Gary Hobson-Type", if you know what I mean.

* * *

I bit my lip and stifled another yawn. Mrs. Worthington's World History class was _so_ boring. I glanced over at Jessa, who had the same class. She didn't look bored. She enjoyed history. _"That's one of us."_ I told myself.

It had been a while since the day I saw that movie with Clarice and daddy; about two weeks, actually. Every chance I got, I spent time with the two. I didn't want daddy to get any closer with Clarice until he realized what she thought of me.

Finally, class was over and I quickly made my way outside. School was now also over and we had baseball practice. So, I packed up my bag and ran outside to the baseball field.

Jessa was already out there, throwing a ball back and forth with Joanne Barlow, a right fielder. She waved me over and we threw the ball three ways until Coach Greg called us over.

"Okay, guys, I've got some news for all of you," Coach Greg announced, "We are one of the two teams that are playing in the finals this year."

Everybody started cheering. We had worked hard for this privilege through the entire baseball season.

"We'll be playing against the _Dragons_ on Saturday morning. Today is Thursday, so that gives us only today and tomorrow to practice," The coach informed us, "Now, what I want to know is: _Can we do it?_"

Everybody gave a shout of agreement and we started our practice. We played hard with great ambition. I think everybody had their minds on winning at the finals. Finally, Coach Greg blew his whistle and dismissed us. He told us that if we practiced too hard we'd be awful sore on Saturday.

* * *

"It'll be great. We'll win. I'm sure of it. Can you come?" I asked Clarice on Friday night.

It was Friday night. Daddy and I were having dinner at Clarice's house. She had invited _both_ of us and had fixed a big, fancy dinner. Or, at least she _said_ she fixed it. For some reason I can't seem to picture Clarice working in the kitchen. Oh well, maybe she did.

"Oh, Arianna," She sighed, "You know, I'm not really that much of a baseball fan. I do hope that you win though."

I just nodded. That was fine with me. At least she couldn't be there to spoil everything.

"So, Gary," Clarice looked at daddy, "Have you ever considered putting Arianna in music lessons. That's something every young lady should know: music."

I hate it when people do that; talking about you as if you're not even there.

"I don't really know, Clarice," Daddy attacked his meal, "My mother's been trying to get me to do the same thing; for years actually, but I'm not going to force my daughter to do something she doesn't want to do."

"What do you think, Arianna dear? Would you like to take music lessons?" She asked me, "Perhaps the piano or the flute?"

"No, thanks," I shook my head. Grandma Hobson is always trying to make daddy put me in music class. I always say 'no'. It's not that I hate music or anything, I'm just not interested.

"How about dancing? Do you like to dance?" Clarice tried something new.

"Not really," I replied, "Soccer's really more my thing."

"My dear, soccer is not really a proper hobby for young ladies." Clarice advised me.

"Yeah, in the 20's," I replied. I could see what she was doing – if she couldn't have daddy to herself than she was going to change me into what _she_ wanted; somebody who was definitely _not_ me. Sorry, wrong number; I refuse.

"Why don't you try to take up something more ladylike, darling? I'm sure it would be good for you." She suggested once again.

"Uh, Clarice," Daddy sprang into the conversation, before I said something I shouldn't, "How's work going for you?"

"It's going fine, Gary. You know the usual." She replied, "Voice lessons?"

"Howzat?" I asked.

"Voice lessons, Arianna," She explained, "Why don't you give voice lessons a try? You have a lovely voice."

"Uh, I don't think so, but thank you anyhow." I chased some peas around my plate.

"Arianna, don't play with your food, darling." She instructed me.

"I'm not playing," I tried, "I'm –"

"- And you really should wear dresses more often, dear," She cut me off, "They make you look so pretty."

Actually, I _was_ wearing a dress, but I guess I didn't wear them enough earlier.

"And I think – " She tried to go on.

"– Clarice," Daddy finally cut in, "Um, we need to talk."

"Of course, Gary," She agreed, "What ever about?"

"Clarice, I-I don't think we sh-should see e-each other anymore." He stated.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why not?" She asked, startled.

"We're, we're not right for each other," He did his best to explain, "It-it just wouldn't work. Already it doesn't work…"

Daddy went on to explain that he didn't think that she was ready for children and how the two of them just would not work out.

Surprisingly, she agreed and actually sounded relieved. Daddy and I left on good terms. I told her that the invitation to the game was still on and she managed a weak smile.

"You know," She said, "Baseball and I, well, we don't work well together, Arianna."

I smiled as I slipped my jacket on. I was glad that there were no hard feelings between any of us.

* * *

I watched, stunned, as the ball flew up in the air; it went far into the grassy outfield, near the fence, before finally hitting the ground.

"Run!" Jessa yelled.

Instantly, I took off for first base.

It was Saturday morning and we were beating the _Dragons_ at the finals, 14 – 13. It felt great. As I ran around the bases, nothing could bring down my spirit. I was the happiest girl alive, I'm sure.

I slid into home plate and not a moment too soon.

"Safe!" The umpire called.

My team mates went wild. We just won the championship finals. I hugged Jessa and she gave me a high-five. Things were much better now.

* * *

I smiled contently as I put my trophy on the shelf. I liked baseball more than I thought I would, but I still preferred soccer more.

I walked over to the couch and sat beside my father. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. He and I had had a long talk the night before and we smoothed everything out. Nothing was going to happen again like it did with Clarice.

"Daddy?" I started, glancing at him.

"Mmm?"

"You said to ask you sometime – about the bus." I reminded him.

"Oh, that's right. You want to hear the story now?" He asked me, smiling.

I glanced out the window at the dark, night sky, and then back at daddy, "Yes," I told him, "I want to hear it now."

"Well," He began, as he got comfortable, "It all started with this girl named Nikki. She was a foster child, you see. Her parents had died in a car crash. Now, Nikki had a gift, too, much like the Paper. Only she didn't see it that way…"

And he told me the story…

* * *

**A/N **_Well, that's it. I probably won't be updating this anymore. That is, of course, unless any of my faithful readers suggest I do._

_All Disclaimers Apply.  
I do not own any of these characters, except for the Wissmann's, George Gunter, and Clarice Sullivan. Arianna Hobson was created by Katerina17. I am using the character with permission._


End file.
